Evening
Evening is Evening Ocean's OC and dragonsona, please don't steal or copy anything on this page. Thank you. D E S C R I P T I O N Evening's build is definitely more SeaWing, with webbed talons and wing shape. Her body is slim, very unlike the bulky build of most NightWings. Her facial features bear more of a NightWing shape, as well as her scales, rounded and large. Her horns and spines are sharp, and lack any sort of webbing. Her tail is long and lashing, more NightWing than SeaWing. Her wings, despite being of sea, have scattered stars. Her body lacks glowing scales, those are only on her legs and wings. Her colors are mostly a muted gray purple, dark like the dusk sky. Her underbelly is paler, leaning more toward blue. Her membranes are indigo, dark, sort of like the sky at near midnight, looking black, but not quite. Her eyes are bright, glowing like a pair of polished amethysts. Her horns and spines are grey, similar to a cloudy day, with hints of blue. Her star and glowing scales have the same color: a shiny snowy white. P E R S O N A L I T Y Evening is mostly introverted, choosing scrolls over dragons on any normal day. She isn’t very talkative, and hates standing up in front of a crowd. She explores, but using her brain and not her wings. She is often found reading or staring into space, often with a thoughtful and aloof expression on her face. It takes a great deal of kindness to break her shell, but the reward is worth it. Evening is happy to help her friends, sometimes even abandoning the library for a day of flying. She allows her friends to call her Eve, a way for her to show her trust. She isn’t the best at explaining, but tries her best to help, repeating and demonstrating with patience. Evening is definitely intelligent, keen on learning. She likes keeping everything correct, annoyed inaccuracy in even her own imagined worlds. She has a skill in writing, and figuring things out on her own. She is a bit timid to ask questions, but gains confidence if after a while. She has a certain love to all sorts of things in the world, experimenting with a thin layer of quicksand, or studying the shapes of clouds. Evening does not enjoy school. It teaches her useless topics, or subjects she already knows. Homework is repetitive, and boring. She much prefers to stay outdoors, choosing swatting bugs over listening to the teacher drone on and on. She is passionate about this opinion, but still doesn’t share it widely. Eve is very, very, very shy. She hates standing in front of an audience, even if there is only two dragons in it. She has many ideas and comebacks in her mind, but they come mumbled and messed up, barely coherent. She loves writing more, as her shaky and uncertain voice cannot interfere with that activity. She also enjoys doodling and drawing, but has problems drawing animals, so she usually draws only inanimate object and plants. She is recently experimenting with drawing dragons. To get her angry, just repeat something a billion times, tap her with your talon a whole lot, and sing as off-key as possible while still being reconizable as a song. Evening enjoys singing, IN TUNE. Annoying her results in strong sarcasm, death stares, and maybe a bit of her raising her voice. A frustrated string of muttered curses can happen as well.She can have an edge of sarcasm all in fun, but it is quite different from her evil eye one. Evening sometimes enjoys activities such as flying and swimming, and has a preference of water over land, even without gills. Evening is, simply put, a kind but shy dragonet. H I S T O R Y Evening was born on a small island, to her Krill and Starseeker. She grew up hidden, to avoid any unwanted attention or interest in her hybrid ancestry. She grew up that way, learning to swim and fly, taught only by her parents. They eventually got bolder, taking her around the islands, though always wary of other SeaWings. She learned some Aquatic, but could only message with her wings and legs, but understood it all. Then the dragonets came, the Summer Palace destroyed. Blister’s soldiers came every now and then, but the family sometimes stayed there. Soon, the dragonets spread the word of something to do with the SandWing stronghold, and Starseeker dragged them there. The relief was sudden. Evening was suddenly allowed everywhere, and experienced a strange freedom. Her parents allowed her, and she is very happy. R E L A T I O N S H I P S Windchester: Evening likes Winchester, as they are both interested in the same goal. Her only problem is that the hybrid is a bit extremely loud. Grace (RainWing):Evening doesn't know Grace well, but thinks she is a decent, if not loud, dragonet. Evening is careful not to touch the paper chains. Jaracaranda: Evening doesn't know the hybrid very well, but likes what she sees. She thinks Jaracaranda is a very pretty color, and would like to talk more to her. Destiny: Evening doesn't know the hybrid well, but thinks she is: overly sarcastic, rather colorful, and a decent friend. The Grand Cocoheart: Evening is a bit weirded out by her, and doesn't know her very well. T R I V I A *Evening is right handed *She is most active at dusk *She loves strawberries *enjoys staring at deer for some reason *hates being touched *somewhat sky obsessed *She tends to name things :*the notebook of paper is Willow :*her purple pen is Spark :*The six glow in the dark stars on her ceiling are called: Celeste, Glass, Polar, Dawn, Dew, and Ice :*the toy bunny is Fluffball *She doesn't like when others ask her about her habits G A L L E R Y Heyo.png|Profile image by Pearl! 1522021322902729448241.jpg|Evening, by Dragonarrow5657! Evening ((Request)).png|Evening, by Feather, ty! Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:SeaWings Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Content (Evening Ocean)